


i've been consumed by isopods?!

by son_lux



Category: isopods - Fandom
Genre: Cursed, Death, Nature, Other, isopods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_lux/pseuds/son_lux
Summary: just a cute little story about my favorite little crustaceans!! make sure to give back to mother nature when you're done!
Kudos: 3





	i've been consumed by isopods?!

I have awoken. Everything is dark. I can’t see anything but i feel like the time is 7:59pm; possibly on a saturday. I don’t know why i know these things, but i do.

There’s a tingling feeling on me. I first felt it at my toes and now i feel it crawling up my body. It tickles now. I start to see things. A whirl of colors. Mostly black and white. But there’s some oranges and reds mixed in there. The colors are moving. As my vision gets clearer, i start to realize that those colors are alive. They’re crawling around. I think they’re on top of something. That’s…. My body? But how? How do i see a birds-eye-view of my own body. Am i dead? I suddenly realize what’s going on. I’ve been consumed by isopods?!

I see it now. Those colors are a variety of different isopods. Theres _Armadillidium maculatum_. We have some _vulgares_ , a variety of powders, and even _Porcellios_. And… is that? No… it can’t be… _Cubaris sp_ “rubber ducky”?? But those are so hard to find. How are they consuming my body? I honestly feel flattered. But why? Why are isopods consuming my corpse? Assuming I’m dead… i don’t know the answer. Maybe i never will. Maybe i don’t even mind. This is a nice way to give back to nature. Be consumed by cute little terrestrial crustaceans. I feel at peace.


End file.
